NaruSaku: Regrets
by SelenetheNerd
Summary: One night born of a mistake became the best night of his life, but her greatest regret. One-shot. Naruto x Sakura


'_Am I dreaming?_'

Their lips were locked in a passionate kiss, exploring the expanses of each other's hard bodies while their tongues wrestled for control. The heat that rolled off of her body was beyond intoxicating; he needed more. He craved more. Her ample breasts were pressed flush against his chest. His hands, a little rough and only a little calloused, cupped her bubbly ass gently.

Sakura gasped, his hands on her body sending powerful jolts of pleasure racing up and down her spine. She sat up, straddling the blonde boy that had been hopelessly in love with her since their days on the Academy, as she removed her shirt.

Naruto sat up, undoing her her bra and taking her right breast into his mouth. He tugged playfully on her nippple with his teeth, eliciting a moan from his pink haired teammate. His right hand once again cupped that lovely ass he'd been dying to caress since they were genin, while his left went to her other breast, pinching and tugging her nipple.

"Ah, N-Naruto." she inhaled sharply.

Having thoroughly enjoyed and teased her right breast, he moved on to the left, loving the cool scent of her fair skin. Once again, he gently tugged on her hardening nipple with his teeth, licking and sucking the woman of his dreams.

'_This can't be real.'_

Sakura arched her back, pressing more of breast into Naruto's eager mouth. Gratefully, he accepted and continued to tease moans out of her, expertly arousing her despite it being their first time. As he laid her down, Sakura could feel her mind growing hazier by the second, the feeling akin to an elaborate genjutsu being cast. Her body grew hotter still as Naruto reclaimed her lips in the same fiercely passionate, yet still oddly gentle kiss he initially gave her. Sooner than she would've liked, he moved to her pressed white hot kisses along her jawline and down her neck. The kiss had left her lips tingling, had stolen her breath, and still she fought to reclaim the breath that seemed to elude her as the blonde boy kissed his way down her subtle abs and to the apex waist.

'_Is this a genjutsu?'_

With deft fingers and a searing gaze that held Sakura captive, Naruto pulled off her shorts and merely stared at her predictably pink panties. A dark stain outlined the sweet treasure he'd been hungry for and finally his patience was paying off. With his teeth, he tore the pesky fabric before lightly kissing his prize.

"J-Jeez, y-you d-dummy." Sakura muttered shyly as she caressed Naruto's hair with a blush and smile.

"You're so beautiful, Sakura-chan." he whispered, teasing her swollen clit with the tip of his tongue.

Sakura gasped and moaned, only encouraging the blonde teen to be bolder. Again and again he licked her clit before closing his lips around it and sucking. Instantly, both of her hands grabbed fistfuls of his hair.

"F-Fuck, N-Naruto." she whispered, only to moan when her words caused Naruto to shove his tongue into her wetness.

She could feel it as it rolled and curled and coiled inside of her. She arched her back, pushing her crotch into Naruto's and grinding greedily. More than happy to oblige, Naruto forced his tongue deeper, tasting every inch of her insides. He moaned into her, the vibrations made her body twitch as she moaned louder. For the briefest of moments, Naruto wondered if it was the brightest idea to not put a soundproof seal on his door. Sakura was pretty loud, not that he was complaining; it was music to his ears.

"I'm so close," she muttered, still grinding her pussy into the blonde's face. "More, N-Naruto."

Naruto pumped his tongue in and out of her while teasing her clit with his thumb, drinking in her fluids like it was the most sacred of nectar. His efforts were greatly rewarded after a few more precious minutes as she screamed out, more fluids becoming airborne as she succumbed to an explosive orgasm.

Panting and trembling from residual tremors of her orgasm, Sakura looked at the boy as he freed his painfully throbbing erection. Her eyes widened.

'_Will that actually go inside of me?'_ she wondered, drooling. '_Will it fit?'_

Even in the dimly lit room, the ethereal light of the waning crescent moon filtering through his bedroom window being the only source of light, she could see the pre-cum gathered on the tip. Naruto licked her fluids off of his face. She was a squirter; quite the pleasant surprise.

"Sakura-chan," he half growled, half whispered as he teased her entrance with his tip. "I can't hold back any longer."

She nodded, her breathing shallow. "Just be gentle, N-Naruto-kun."

The addition of the honorific, one of the things the Jinchuriki craved most from his pink-haired goddess, was more than enough to make him want to impregnate her.

He nodded. Anticipation made Sakura's breath hitch, her skin crawling erotically while shivers rode up and down her spine. Slowly, Naruto pushed into her. Immediately, the pain hit her. She cried out. Naruto paused, concern for her evident in her face.

"A-Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" he asked, ready to stop at her words.

She nodded stiffly. "K-Keep going, N-Naruto-kun. I want you to enjoy our first time."

Hesitantly, he pushed more of his cock inside of his lover, inch by inch until he was fully sheathed within her. She was so tight, so warm. So damn wet. Rather than ravish her as was his want for a long time, he merely waited until she was adjusted to his length, his girth. After a couple of minutes, Sakura nodded.

Slowly, Naruto pulled out halfway before thrusting gently back into her. Her gasps turned into moans as he found his rhythm. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled Naruto's lips to hers as he sped up, his thrusts becoming rougher. The sounds of grunts, moans and the slapping of wet flesh filled his apartment.

"M-More, N-Naruto-kun," she begged, moaning against his lips. "More!"

Growling happily, he thrust deeper into her pussy, pinning her hands to the bed as he hammered into her. Her moans turned into screams of ecstasy, her legs wrapping around his waist. She was close. She was so damned close. Sakura clawed desperately at his back as a dense pressure was building up in her very core. It was going to be big, she could feel it. Naruto, still viciously pounding into his lover, gave her a sloppy kiss.

"Sakura-chan," he panted. "I'm about to cum."

Wrapping her legs tighter around his waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Inside. I need it inside. Give it to me inside!"

Her words, coupled with a breathless scream of pure euphoria as her own orgasm tore at the very fabric of her soul and rocked her very core, forced Naruto's own explosive orgasm. He didn't even have time to ask if he was sure; his cock pumping rope after rope of his semen into her waiting womb. After a couple more minutes, one's orgasm teasing even more of the other, Naruto pulled out and collapsed next to his goddess. He kissed Sakura's forehead as her panting ceased and sleep claimed her. Almost instinctively, she cuddled into Naruto's side, his body heat warming the chill from her body.

"_Congratulations, kid."_ came the voice of Kurama in his mind.

* * *

Gentle shafts of sunlight caressed Naruto's face. He stirred, his hands cupping something soft and warm. Flexing his fingers, he was met with a quiet moan that made his eyes fly open. The first thing he saw was pink.

'_It wasn't a dream.'_ he thought happily. '_It wasn't a genjutsu!'_

He'd finally done it! He finally claimed the woman of his dreams. Sakura Haruno, smartest woman of the Konoha Eleven and student to his mother figure, was finally his. The fair-skinned, pink haired, green eyed kunoichi that was initially pinning after his best friend and rival was now his lover. His girlfriend. Even now, Naruto could hear wedding bells. He could hear the pitter-patter of tiny Uzumaki children with pink hair, blue eyes with whiskered cheeks running around their home with plastic kunai and bright fox-like smiles. Barely keeping in his excited squeal, he snuggled closer and pressed a gentle kiss to her shoulder.

"Naruto," she whispered in response.

"Yes, my cherry blossom?" he didn't bother hiding his blinding smile.

There was a pause as tears fell from her eyes. "This was a mistake."

She sat up, removing herself from Naruto's embrace. Confusion marred his features, as light traces of hurt began to manifest as fissures along his heart. She couldn't mean them, right? Not after he'd finally become one with her. Right? He could feel Kurama raise his head, feel his eyes widen.

"Sakura...chan?"

She shook her head and stood. "Just… just forget about what happened. Please. I'm still in love with Sasuke-kun." she hesitated, knowing what she was doing to him. "This was… this was only a dream. A genjutsu. At least, that's what I believe."

Hastily, she dressed and ran from his apartment. For his part, Naruto didn't move, didn't even blink. Sakura-chan was still in love with that...that…

A scalding tear fled from his right eye. His hand went to his right eye, scraping away the tear that manifested. Another came, and another. Tears burned as they streamed down his face. The pain that lacerated his heart was worse than anything he'd ever felt. It was almost as if Sasuke pressed his _Chidori_ into his heart at the exact same time as Kakashi-sensei took his _Lightning Blade_ and did the same.

He knew now that he didn't understand true pain until now.

'_Why am I crying?'_ he wondered.

"_Kid,"_ Kurama's voice was thick with an almost fatherly concern. "_Naruto, are you okay?"_

"Y-Yeah," he nodded, still wondering why his was crying.

It was time for him to train. Perhaps training would give him the answers he needed.


End file.
